


Standing By The Wall

by FightingforPositive (RaithnaitRouze)



Series: Sky High Heroics [2]
Category: Sky High (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: M/M, Whump, Writing Prompt, attempted sexual assault off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaithnaitRouze/pseuds/FightingforPositive
Summary: PROMPT:“What Happened to you”“Get away!”The villain’s hand froze as they stopped reaching out toward the hero. They took in the hero’s shallow cuts and swollen bruise, and they felt a spark of rage ignite inside them.The villain put their hands up in front of them. “It’s alright, I’m not here to hurt you.”The villain watched as fear melted from the herols eyes and tears spring forth, their breath hitching as they stumbled forward into the villain's arms.“Please.” The hero’s voice was muffled by the fabric of the villain's shirt, but he had no trouble making out the words. “Please don’t let them-”“Shhh.” The villain stroked the hero’s dirty tear stained cheek, and they lifted the hero’s chin to look at them. “You don’t have to say anything. Let’s just get you cleaned up.”And though the villain's voice was calm, soothing even, there was a burning fire in their chest that could only be doused by revenge.An-avid-writer.tumblr.comPlease read tags!
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Warren Peace
Series: Sky High Heroics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124837
Kudos: 7





	Standing By The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative liberty with the prompt, but I hope it keeps the same feeling.

Warren found himself in the crappy yet terrifying district of upper-middle-class suburbia. It was his version of Hell. Which is of course was why he was hiding outside, in the cold, of a thoroughly bland outdoor shopping center that had businesses like Happy Heart Groomers, and Placid Plilaties - hot studio blazing out in obnoctious signs. 

Warren needed a break from the others. When he had decided to actually walk down the path of villainy, he hadn’t realized that it would involve so many people. So he was leaning against a back alley smoking a cigarette and making his way through a six pack he had bought earlier.

He really should consider getting a crash pad outside of their headquarters but it always seemed like a waste of time and poor security management. Except on nights like tonight. Where everything was just a little too much.

There was a noise over to his left and he watched a figure stumble out of the shadows. He leaned forward squinting into the dark. He had seen many types of stumbles, most of them drunk and a fair few performed by himself, but this wasn’t that.

The figure's gait was jerky and hurried. Warren watched him, he was almost completely certain it was him, looked behind and trip over his own feet and into the brick wall.

Warren stood stepping closer. His stomach dropped out when the faded yellow street lamp light showed a face everyone knew: Marcus Moreno, the leading force behind the Heroics.

Warren stepped closer, now burning to understand what was happening.

“What happened to you, Moreno?” Warren asked, and the figure against the wall jumped around, flailed and almost fell again, as he tried to get his back to the wall.

“Get away.” Moreno, normally quiet, calm voice, was raspy and frightened. His eyes were large and pupils were blown.

Warren froze, his hand hanging in midair. 

Moreno’s was quick and shallow, eyes darting in every direction. They had bruises and shallow cuts that ooze blood along his face and arms, and torso. He was missing his shirt, shoes and socks and he was holding up his pants like they were about to fall off if he didn’t.

A murderous rage flared to life inside him. It was obvious what had happened.

Warren put his hands out down to the side and crouched down slightly so they were eye level, trying to be as non threatening as possible.

“It’s alright, I’m not here to hurt you. Promise” Warren breathed out soft and soothing.

“P- Peace.” 

Now that he wasn’t moving Moreno was shaking hard. Whether it was from the drugs, the adrenaline, or the cold warren didn’t know, but could guess that it was probably a bit of all of it.

Warren pulled off his black leather jacket and held it out slowly towards the other man.

“Yea, Moreno it’s me. Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe, right here. I got you.”

The sob was expected, Moreno lurching forward, past his proffered jacket and into his chest and clinging tightly to his shirt.

“Please, please don’t-”

“Shhh.” Warren shushed trying to be comforting, wrapping the jacket around his exposed back. “You don’t have to say anything, Alright. Let’s just get you cleaned up.”

Warren's mind raced as he tried to think of where he could take the hero. Somewhere he would be safe, feel safe. He probably didn’t want to go to the hospital and have this in the papers the next day and there was no way Warren would get anywhere close to the Heroics building.

That left…

Warren sighed and reached for his phone. He was going to drop Moreno off, then he was going to burn some houses to the fucking ground tonight.

“Hey Magenta, I need some help. You’re still a nurse right?”

**Author's Note:**

> So my head-canon for this was that some overzealous fans took things way too far. I have heard the stories from celebrities of creepy fans, but I noticed that if you're a dude it’s usually laughed at and dismissed as anything serious and I don’t think it’s okay. The fact that a lot of celebrities are treated like things instead of people because they’re famous is wrong. Just Wrong. That is not a price that anyone should have to pay.


End file.
